Unexpected Love
by Greyfire34
Summary: This is a NaruHina fic about Naruto discovering his feelings for Hinata and having them develop into a relationship, and learning to live together and challenges that the couple faces.
1. A wonderfully awkward day

Author's note: all the characters besides the adults in the series are now twenty years old.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **If I did I'd be rich haha

* * *

When did I begin to fall in love with Naruto?

FLASHBACK

Hinata was taking a walk out in the woods. Then a group of three guys approached her after having a few laughs together. The boy in the middle stopped when he saw her and said, "Hey guys it's that Hyuuga girl! Isn't she supposed to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan? Look at her she doesn't have pupils, what a freak!" The other boys nodded and agreed with their leader. "I bet she thinks she's better than us because of her clan! Let's get her!" goaded their leader. The boys encircled Hinata and pushed her around calling her names and kicking her.

"Leave her alone!" screamed Naruto. He jumped on one of the boys back and tackled him to the ground. He began punching him in the face when the other boys picked Naruto off of him. They held Naruto in place while their leader punched him repeatedly in the stomach.

Quiet little Hinata with her soft voice yelled, "Leave him alone! Stop!" She begged and pleaded yet she wasn't quite loud enough to even be noticed. Suddenly her father appeared and the bullies scattered. Hinata instantly went to Naruto's side to see if he was alright.

"Come on Hinata! You are not to see or talk to that boy." Hiashi said with ice in his voice. "He's nothing but trouble."

Hiashi began pulling Hinata along but she was too fixated on Naruto. Hiashi finally got Hinata to tear her gaze from Naruto.

END FLASHBACK

Darkness had blanketed the area. Naruto woke up with the strong urge to pee. He looked around to see that Kiba and Shino were still soundly asleep yet Hinata was nowhere to be found. 'I wonder where she could be… Ah well I'm sure she will be back before long. I really have to pee…' thought Naruto. He got up and went to relieve himself.

Meanwhile Hinata had found this amazing waterfall and under the night sky it was absolutely gorgeous. She took off her clothes and decided she would do a little midnight training on the water.

Naruto had finished his business and noticed that there was a large amount of running water nearby. Quickly finding its source he noticed a girl dancing on the water. He quickly hid himself and tried to get a closer look. "Wow she's beautiful…".Hinata over heard his voice and screamed. Naruto was so shocked that he lost his footing and fell into the water. Hinata attempted to hide herself from Naruto's eyes that were scanning her. Her face was dark red with blush. Hinata looked around for her clothes and spotted them on a rock behind Naruto.

"Um… N-Naruto?" she stammered, "Could you get my clothes please?"

"Oh... Uh sure Hinata…." Naruto said as his face steadily reddened.

Naruto averted his eyes and while Hinata got dressed. 'He called me beautiful' Hinata thought as she was dressing. They walked together back to camp in silence. Kiba looked up and said, "Hey what happened to you guys we heard a scream and we got really worried". Hinata looked at Naruto and looked away and her face reddened even more. Shino looked at Kiba. And Kiba gave Shino a wolfish grin. Then he looked at Naruto "You saw Hinata naked didn't you! That's hilarious!" Naruto got even more red and growled.

"Shut up Kiba!" Naruto yelled. But Kiba was too busy laughing at them to care about Naruto's threats.

'Wow…' Naruto thought after the mission, 'Hinata is really beautiful… I guess she's always been pretty…. I never really thought about her all that much though until now. How could I have ignored her for so long? Maybe it's because I've liked Sakura for so long… But she's always all over Sasuke and it's like I'll never get the chance to be with her. Maybe I should give Hinata a try?'

"Uh hey Hinata?"

"Y-yes, N-Naruto?" Hinata said while tapping her fingers together.

"Would you like to come with me to Ichiraku and get some ramen?"

Hinata felt her heartbeat in her ears. 'Was Naruto Uzumaki the boy she's loved since her child hood really asking her out? It's not a fancy place but it's something…' she thought, 'but as long as I'm with Naruto I'll be more than happy.'

"Oh… O-of course Naruto what time?"

"Uh I don't know… How about seven?"

"I'll be there!" Hinata was on cloud nine. She was so giddy it was almost like she was drunk. As soon as Naruto turned the corner she ran all the way home.

She ran into her room and threw her clothes on the bed trying to decide what to wear. She stood in front of her mirror. She tried on different outfits for an hour. "I don't know if I should dress up more, or dress down… maybe I should…" She looked up at the clock and realized it was twenty minutes until seven. "I'm going to be late!" she cried. Then she decided to just wear what she normally does and brushed her hair, checked her breath and ran out to meet Naruto.

She had arrived at Ichiraku five minutes early and sat down. She looked around for Naruto when it was seven o' clock. She used her Byakugan to search for him. It took her a minute to spot his chakra and he casually approached the ramen stand. He was ten minutes late and his hair was a mess but that was ok, Hinata was determined to have the best night of her life.

"Sorry I was late Hinata; I was napping and didn't realize how much time had passed." Naruto said, "I rushed over her as quick as I could." Naruto ordered two bowels of ramen for him and Hinata.

"It's ok Naruto, I'm just glad you're here…" Hinata blushed.

"So Hinata…. I really wanted to apologize for our last mission… and seeing you, uh… you know…." Naruto blushed. Hinata really turned red.

"It's ok Naruto it's not your fault… I shouldn't have been naked anyway…" Hinata said. "I hope he enjoyed it…" The minute she realized she said that out loud her hand flew to her mouth.

"What was that Hinata?" Naruto said between slurps.

"Nothing! Nothing at all don't worry about it!"

"Hmk..."

Naruto had finished his bowel of ramen and drank down the broth. "So Hinata…I have a place I want to show you." He looked down at her bowel and saw she hardly touched it. She had been too focused on staring at him while his attention was on his ramen. "You haven't eaten anything are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just not hungry…" she lied and her stomach grumbled; but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Well alright then!" Naruto stood up and took Hinata's hand and took off. He led her to the top of the mountain with the Hokages' faces carved into it. "Ah... Just in time for sunset… This is my favorite spot to think and watch the sun set."

"Oh it's beautiful Naruto…" Hinata sighed. She unconsciously slid closer to Naruto. He didn't take notice so she contemplated laying her head on his shoulder. 'What if he gets uncomfortable and things get awkward? Then he will never want to be around me… But… He looks so handsome…' She turned it over in her mind for a few minutes. She eventually got the courage to try it and she laid her head on him.

Naruto instantly noticed Hinata laying her head on his shoulder. It caught him by surprise without a doubt. He tried not to show it. But he gazed down at her soft white skin… 'God she's so cute…' Naruto was absolutely captivated. 'Should I put my head on hers? Or would she think I'm weird?' Naruto was braver than Hinata for sure and laid his head on hers. Hinata inhaled sharply.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Oh um… nothing N-Naruto…." 'Did he really just call me Hinata-chan?'! Her face turned pink.

"Oh uh I have something to tell you…" Naruto said while reddening.

'Oh God what could it be?' thought Hinata. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I've been thinking a lot about you since our mission… and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you… I really think I like you…." Naruto leaned in close to Hinata and puckered his lips.

Hinata's eyes widened. 'Oh my God, he's going to kiss me! Naruto Uzumaki is going to kiss me! Am I ready for this? I-I haven't even had my first kiss, what if I miss and it's too weird and he never asks me out on a date again?' Hinata was so red from blushing. Naruto's lips were an inch away from meeting hers. Instead of meeting him the rest of the way Hinata simply… passed out.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for taking the time to read my story. It's my first fanfic so please lend me ideas, I already have the first five chapters written and the sixth is on the way. Read and Review :D


	2. Kiss The Girl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto... yet... MWAHAHAHA!  
**

Chapter 2

Hinata's eyes flew open and she looked around. She didn't know what was going on, last thing she remembered were Naruto's lips closing in on her. 'Oh God I passed out again!' She mentally kicked herself. She heard the sound of running water, and then heard Naruto yell when he got burnt by boiling water. She sat up and smelled Naruto's coat that he laid on top of her to keep her warm. She walked into the living room to see three Naruto's having casual conversation, one spied her coming and the other released the jutsu.

"Oh good you're awake! I just made you a bowel of ramen" Naruto said as he handed her the bowel and sat down on his couch.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun…" Hinata dropped her head so she could keep herself from smiling like an idiot. Then she sat down a cushion away from Naruto.

"Why are you so far away Hinata-chan get over here don't be shy!"

"Oh… ok Naruto-kun…" she blushed.

They ate quietly. When Hinata was done Naruto summoned a shadow clone and had him take his and her bowels away. Naruto had turned on his TV and there was a romance movie on and he didn't want to chance things being awkward in case Hinata didn't like him. So he changed the channel, and yet another romance movie was on. It was like all the channels were stuck on the Life Time movie network. Hinata couldn't help but blush the entire time. After all she was two inches away from the boy she loved while she sat in his house and watched a romance movie together. She began to wonder if she should confess her feelings for Naruto. She felt that Naruto may like her, but she fears that he might freak out and reject her.

"U-um N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata fumbled.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I-I never got to tell you h-how I feel…"

That had gotten Naruto's attention for sure. He completely shut off the TV while a couple was in the middle of a kissing scene. He turned and locked eyes on Hinata.

Hinata felt Naruto's eyes lock on hers. 'Oh those deep beautiful blue eyes of his…' she thought. There was a moment of silence where she thought she was going to pass out again. It took all of her will power just to keep from blacking out again.

"Naruto…. I've always liked you since the day you stood up for me when I was attacked by those bullies." But the truth is Hinata was madly in love with Naruto and was afraid she would scare him off if she told him off. She put her head down to hide the fact she was as red as a tomato. Naruto was shocked that she actually liked him for so long, and felt bad he hadn't paid her any real attention earlier on.

"Hinata-chan…." Naruto lifted her chin and pulled her face to his. They kissed. Hinata's lips were so soft and plump, they were beyond perfect.

Hinata's head was spinning and she felt like she was going to blast off and explode like a firework when Naruto kissed her. It was everything she imagined it to be. All she knew is she wanted more. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore. This was a pleasant surprise for Naruto. He wrapped his arms around her sides and pulled her down on top of him.

They continued to make out for some time. After finally stopping Hinata laid her head on Naruto's chest and giggled. She was insanely happy. It seemed like nothing could have gone wrong.

But she was very wrong.

* * *

I'm going to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the next few are short as well. But don't you worry! I have a few long ones too! Tell me what you think so far!


	3. A Father's Disgust

**Disclaimer:Hm... What if I did actually own Naruto... That would be pretty awesome...  
**

Chapter 3

Hinata had fallen asleep with Naruto. She looked at the clock and it said 7 A.M. Naruto stretched beneath her and slowly opened his eyes to find Hinata awake already and pulled her close to kiss her.

"Good morning Hinata" Naruto yawned.

"Good morning Naruto" Hinata said. She got off Naruto and stretched a bit. "I should probably head back home so my father doesn't worry about me…"

"Aw Hinata…. I really wanted to spend my day with you…" Naruto whined.

"Trust me that's all I've wanted for a long time. But we will catch up later okay Naruto?" Hinata kissed Naruto goodbye and walked home.

Hinata walked to the entrance of her home to find her father Hiashi, sitting on her bed.

"So where have you been?" Hiashi said calmly.

Hinata squeaked and jumped back in surprise. "U-uh I was…. I was with N-Naruto…." She dropped her head knowing her father does not approve; he is convinced Naruto will eventually be consumed by Kurama, the nine tails.

"You have been wondering around since yesterday with that THING?" Hiashi bellowed. Hinata shrank back into a corner for fear of being struck. "Did you two have sex?!" Hiashi was irate.

"Father! No! Of course not!" Hinata protested.

"Well then, even so what did I tell you about that boy Hinata?"

"N-not t-to go near him…?"

"And yet you disobeyed me again." Hiashi growled. "You're supposed to be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan. You are clearly unfit for the task if you can't follow simple instructions. I am this close to disowning you Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata just looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. She tried to look away but Hiashi caught her and took that as a sign of weakness.

"Look at me. Stop crying. It's pathetic. You are to never go near the vessel again." Hiashi sighed with disappointment.

"H-his name is Naruto Uzumaki…" Hinata said under her breath.

"What was that heiress of the Hyuuga clan? Or perhaps the biggest disgrace to the main branch in Hyuuga history?" Hiashi spat.

"N-nothing father…" as soon as Hiashi left her room, Hinata cried and clung to her pillow. Then she took out a picture of Naruto and held it close to her heart. (She was kind of creeping when she took the photo).

* * *

Again sorry for the short chapter. I just sort of felt like this one needed to be cut off early. Review please I want to hear your thoughts!


	4. Leaving the Nest

This ones a little longer. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Why do we even need these? I'm clearly not even making money! I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 4

Later That day….

Naruto came upon the Hyuuga complex and saw Neji training out in the yard. "I better avoid old man Hiashi I know he hates my guts." Naruto mumbled. Fortunately Neji and Naruto were on good terms, and Neji had noticed him; he knew exactly why Naruto had approached his home. Neji walked to the main gates.

"Hey Naruto here to see Hinata huh? Just be careful my uncle is in his office and may come out at any time, try to not get caught." Neji said quietly. "Her room is over there" Neji pointed his finger towards a door in the north-west corner.

"Thanks Neji I owe you one!" Naruto whispered. Naruto walked over to the door and stopped as he heard sobbing through the door. Naruto became alarmed and opened the door to see a weeping Hinata. She opened those beautiful pearly eyes of hers, and made Naruto's heart melt.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at him then started to cry harder.

Naruto sat by her side and wrapped her in his embrace. He kissed her face twice to help comfort her. She held Naruto in as tight as she could without crushing him. Soon she had stopped crying enough to get her words out.

"F-Father found out I was with you all day yesterday and all night…." Hinata began to explain. "H-he got angry with me and told me I w-wasn't worth of becoming the heiress of our clan…. Not only that, but he also forbid me from ever being around you again because you are a jinjuriki. He believes that one day you will lose control and be taken over by the Nine Tails and hurt me and pose a threat to the village."

Naruto and Hinata sat in silence for a few moments. Naruto then cleared this throat and said, "Well why do you have to listen to him? It's your life do as you wish!"

Hinata closed her eyes. "I wish it was that simple, he came within inches of disowning me. If that happens my clan will be in jeopardy. Naruto-kun, there is no one I'd rather be with in this world but you. But if my father-"

"Forget about Hiashi-sama, come live with me. We could be so happy together." Naruto took her hand. Hinata bit her bottom lip in thought weighing the outcomes. Naruto couldn't help but think how cute she was when she'd do that. "I-I think I'll do it" Hinata said at last. Naruto gave her his trade mark big goofy grin.

"Alright Hinata-chan, pack you things and I'll meet you here in a few hours to come help with your stuff." He kissed her lips gently and hugged her tight then left the Hyuuga compound.

'A life with Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought, she blushed a ripe strawberry red and nearly fainted.

Naruto got back to his house and looked around. "Wow this place is a sty! I'd better clean this place up if Hinata is going to live here". He said to no one in particular. Naruto made his favorite hand sign. "Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Six clones appeared in front of him. He pointed at two of them "Alright, you two go clean the bathroom and make sure there's toilet paper on the roller and towels on the racks." He pointed at another pair of clones "You two clean up the kitchen and get rid of all the trash." Finally he pointed at the last set of clones "Alright and you two clean up my room and get rid of all the dirty magazines, I don't want Hinata to think I'm a pervert!"

"What are you going to do?" Asked one clone.

"I'm going grocery shopping, I don't think Hinata wants to eat ramen noodles for the rest of her life." Said the real Naruto.

"Alright fair enough," said the six clones. Naruto headed out. He wondered what he should get. 'Ah what the heck' he thought, 'I'll just grab anything that looks good'.

Meanwhile…

Hinata now looked around her room. It felt empty; her things were all packed away in her suit cases. Just as she was finishing inspecting everything her father walked in.

"Hinata what do you think you are doing?" Hiashi inquired, "Why is everything packed away. Where are you going?"

"I-I uh… um…." Hinata stammered.

"What is it, spit it out."

With a sudden burst of boldness she yelled, "I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki! And I've decided that I will disobey you and live with him!"

Hiashi was utterly stunned in her daughter's newly acquired bravery. "Well… I suppose I have no choice but to disown you and have you forfeit the title of heiress to the Hyuuga clan." He said, and with a half-smile he added, "It's a shame you disobeyed my orders with the bravery you just showed you may have made a fitting heiress after all."

Hinata looked up at her father's compliment. It was probably the first time she had ever received one from her father. Hinata hugged her father. This also caught Hiashi off guard but he hugged her back.

"Good bye father train Hanabi well to take my place" Hinata called out to her father as he left her former room. Hiashi merely turned his head and nodded at her and walked to his room.

* * *

I tried to make Hiashi harsh but not heartless dattebayo. I felt as if that Hiashi was only so hard on Hinata because she is to be the heiress. Deep down inside I feel like Hiashi really cares about her, but rarely shows it. Please let me hear your opinions!


	5. A New Home, A New Life

I tried making this one long as well, after realizing how short it was. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did NaruHina would be a definite thing.

* * *

Naruto had returned from the store. He set his grocery bags on the table and looked around. "Wow… You guys cleaned this place spotless!" He checked beneath his bed, "No dirty magazines…" then he checked the kitchen and the fridge "No spoiled milk, or empty cups of ramen. You guys did great!" the clones were on the couch exhausted and they gave him a weak smile. "Release!" All of the clones disappeared. He was pleased with himself. "Now to go get Hinata."

Naruto met Hinata and Neji at the front gates of the Hyuuga Complex. "Hey Hinata-chan, are you ready?" Hinata nodded.

"Hinata may no longer be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, but she is still my cousin so I will help her move" Neji said.

"Alright thanks for your help Neji." Naruto replied.

They entered her room and Naruto and Neji began moving her items, of course Naruto used shadow clones to assist in the effort because he didn't want Hinata lifting a finger. Meanwhile, Hinata was looking on. She stared at her slowly emptying room. The room she lived in her whole life and was her private space for fanaticizing over Naruto and hiding from her cruel father. She turned around and walked out with her boyfriend and her cousin. As the left the complex Hinata turned to gaze upon it one last time.

Finally they had arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry if this isn't a palace like you had at the Hyuuga compound Hinata-chan". Hinata reddened.

"Oh no N-Naruto-kun… it's just f-fine!" Hinata said.

"This place looks awfully clean Naruto. You're disorganized most of the time. I half expected you to have dirty magazines and ramen everywhere with a couple of cartons of spoiled milk." Neji remarked.

"Oh. Haha yeah Neji I actually clean regularly" Naruto said as his face reddened from being slightly embarrassed.

They soon finished unpacking for Hinata. Naruto had picked the last article of clothing from Hinata's suit case. He reddened as soon as he realized what it was. He had managed to pick up a lacey pink pair of panties. Hinata saw this and panicked; she swiftly grabbed her underwear and hid it behind her back while blushing intensely.

Neji had seen the exchange and glared angrily at Naruto for a minute. He got off the couch and walked to the door. "I'm heading back to the compound. You two enjoy yourselves. Naruto, if you hurt my cousin, I'll kill you myself." Neji exited the apartment.

It was getting late. Hinata was exhausted and felt like going to bed. As she walked to the bedroom she realized she had no bed to sleep on. "Um… Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I have nothing to sleep on…" she trailed off.

"That's ok we can sleep together in the same bed, there's room for us both." Naruto gave Hinata a wink. And she started blushing furiously.

Naruto climbed into bed first. He put on his animal cap, and then beckoned Hinata to join him. Hinata slowly made her way over to the bed and Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

"Good night Hinata-chan…." Naruto yawned, "Sweet dreams."

"Good night Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly "and you too…."

Naruto was instantly asleep and snoring. Hinata giggled. She couldn't believe the rest of the nights she spent in that apartment she would be spending it with the man her heart so ached for as long as she could remember. Living with Naruto was an absolute dream come true for Hinata. She loved his warm embrace and his breath gently hitting her neck. She reddened at that. She began to wonder about the different things that life had in store for her and her new boyfriend. She felt as if her life was complete now that she had Naruto's affection at long last.

"Oh Naruto…." Hinata whispered. "What will tomorrow bring for us?"

The moon was shining down on the couple in their dark room. Hinata turned to look at Naruto's sleeping face. 'He's so cute when he's asleep she thought'. She gently cupped his face and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad to have you in my life Naruto-kun… I'm so glad you rescued me from those bullies that day. You are my sun and my moon, my light in the darkness. You are my bold knight in shining armor, and I will love you every second of every day until my last breath."

Hinata moved closer to Naruto cuddling him and burying her face in his chest. 'Tomorrow will be amazing; we can finally show that we were a couple to our friends in the village. I really hope they will accept us along with the rest of the villagers.' Hinata thought. As she slowly drifted off to sleep in Naruto's warm embrace.

Hinata might as well have hoped to win the lottery without even buying a ticket.

* * *

Ooh... would ya look at that, a little suspense going on there. I wonder what will happen?

*snickers evilly*

Read and Review por favor!


End file.
